Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hybrid vehicle control device upon a generation of a mode switch request from an electric vehicle traveling mode to a hybrid vehicle traveling mode, and a downshift request of the automatic transmission.
Background Information
Conventionally, a hybrid vehicle control device is known in which, if a transmission request and a mode switch request from an electric vehicle traveling mode to a hybrid vehicle traveling mode are generated, a mode switch control is started first, then a transmission control of the automatic transmission is started after fuel injection and ignition of the engine is ended and engine start is completed (for example refer to Japanese Laid Open Patent Application No. 2009-234292).